Riku's Confession
by RikuxTifa
Summary: Riku has a secret to tell his best friend, but he doesn't how she's gunna take it, and whats worse they're's someone trying to break thier friendshiprelationship
1. Let the show begin!

I wanted to see if I could actually write this so I left a lot out

Where: Destiny Islands

When: After defeated Zemnas (about 5 months later)

Tifa's setting at the moment: At Kairi's house

Riku's setting: On the paupo tree

Well let show begin!

* * *

Tifa woke to see the sun had just risen; she looked out her window to see the pink and orange rays slowly rising. The sixteen year old looked at it for a few minutes then realized she had to hurry; she undressed from her pajamas and into a white tank top and long low-rise black pants, 

"Hey!" was whispered loudly throughout the room

"What're you goin this- arrrah-early?

Tifa put a finger in front of her mouth "Shhh"

"Oh I get it! Sneakin out?"

Tifa nodded "Don't tell ya 'rents, please"

"Don't worry I won't"

Kairi fell backwards into her pillow and continued her slumber

The longhaired brunet walked into the kitchen, picked up an apple, quickly ate it and threw the core away. Tifa would usually have eaten cereal, juice, and a banana. Even though it was Saturday, she hastened, knowing that she had to meet her close silver haired friend Riku on the paupo tree they always relax at. The teen walked out the door, and ran straight to the beach.

Riku looked out to the distance of the sunrise, deep into his own thoughts.

"And what do I do if this ends up really awkward and it can never be the same between me and-"

"OH RIIIIKKKKUUUUU!!"

"Oh Shit!! Not her again!"

* * *

Well please R&R 

Reviews, what I'm doing right what I'm doing wrong please, constuction critism and even critism, and any thing you want to know If you have any of it please tell me, so I can get better at this.


	2. The demons plan

Well I know no one has left any reviews but incase if there are people who want to find out what happens so here's chapter 2! Please R&R

* * *

"And what do I do if this ends up really awkward and it can never be the same between me and-"

"OH RIIIIKKKKUUUUU!!"

"Oh Shit!! Not her again!"

Riku didn't want to face her, the girl who pretty much stalks him,

"Dammit, Selphie!" Riku whispered to himself. He wanted everything with him and Tifa to at least go well and Selphie was not making it even close to well. She knew everything about almost everyone, (the girl has many gossiping friends) but there was one thing Selphie didn't know, of Riku's backup plan to make sure she didn't get her way and fuck this up, and his escape from her if she does figure out the back up.

He jumped from the tree rolled into the water and swam deep into the abyss and swam back up under the deck where he heard her footsteps, he stayed still and quiet not daring to leave until she ran to Kairi's or Sora's house to question where he was. (and he knew this from past experiences he had to know that this would happen)

Unfortunately Selphie was devious and did know Tifa was coming. So she devised a "distraction" for Tifa.

"Heh, heh! The plan's starting to fall into place," the demon said with a ugly menacing grin, (just like the Grinch's only he was nicer)

* * *

_"Oh Tifa! Nice to see you!" "Oh Selphie! I didn't know you were awake this early" "Oh I know I don't usually, but in your case today I kinda had too" The older teen didn't understand what she mean't by that, she leaned her head with confusion in her eyes _

_She sighed "Well its about what Riku's going to tell you, well actually he kinda told me and really wanted me to tell you so I guess I'll just say it" The light brunet said with some sadness in her face_

_"Well what was Riku going to say?" Tifa said fear and anxiety in her voice._

_"Well Riku…." _

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! Please if you want me to continue please say so! and any advice? cause I think I couse sure use some to make it better. 


	3. The truth really does hurt

We'll If anyone really cares I hope you enjoy this next chapter and so please review comments, construction critisim, or critisism will really help out greatly

* * *

Riku stood still trying to keep quiet as best as he could. What did Selphie mean by "the plans falling into place"? He pondered this thought until he heard the short 15-year-old walk onto the deck and into the morning white tea sand. He swam on the side of the deck, and onto land, he tool slow uncomfortable steps, (C'mon people you know how it feels when if someone throws you into a pool with you're clothes on or if they spray you with a hose) the teen was drenched head to toe. (I hate this saying but had to use it) 

Riku slightly shivered from the morning winds. The silver haired boy fell back into his thoughts once more,

"Was Selphie really gunna get her way this time?"

He didn't know for sure but felt as if he knew what the maniacal little girl did.

**_Well she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor, just for the attention_**

**_Cause that's just ridiculous, Well she sure is gunna get it_**

* * *

"_What does Riku want to say?"_

"_Well Riku; hmm, how do I say this…? Okay… um Tifa, Riku does…. Doesn't want to be your friend or even look at you!"_

"_What why?!" The girl said on the verge of tears._

"_What did I do? Was it something I said?"_

"_Its more of what you __**DID**__ and have __**DONE**__"_

"_Huh? What do you mean by that?" Tifa said innocently _

"_Well actually… Okay do you REALLY want to know why?"_

_The brunet nodded. _

"_Well just don't shoot the messenger, Okay he said you make him sick, how you dress like a slut, that you always seduce or sleep with other guys you meet-" _

"_**I DON'T DO THAT!!**__" Tifa cried out furious; tears streamed down her sweet light toned face._

"_Hey I didn't like what he said or even believed it, but he said to say it exactly like that if Riku didn't want to say"_

"_So that's what Riku thinks of me," the teen said between lumps in her throat._

"_Hmm sad really, I mean he seemed to be such a great guy, but we all have our flaws right?"_

"_Mm" she slightly nodded._

_

* * *

_

Glad if you've actually read this far and been pationt if the chapters are to short don't worry eventually they'll get longer! So like I said again Please R&R it will greatly help me out! and if anyone's wondering I know the Selphie, Tifa convo could have been much worse but I was having trouble in what Selphie could have said to make sound you like really makes you wanna cry and punch her but this is what I got instead. And I wrote this in class cause I got bored and then remembered that I should write more (nah that didn't happend really I did get bored and did remember to write this but it was when I was feeling in an "emo mood" and I didn't have anything to do in class cause I have no project partner so I'm doing it alone and Its "supposedly" going to be done on the computer so "yay") sorry just personal thing I put out there thought if anyone cared, pay no attention to that.


	4. Riku's losing, Kairi's winning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, Final fantasy or anything associated along with it. Which really, makes me wanna cry!

* * *

"_**I DON'T DO THAT!!**__" Tifa cried out furious; tears streamed down her sweet light toned face._

"_Hey I didn't like what he said or even believed it, but he said to say it exactly like that if Riku didn't want to say"_

"_So that's what Riku thinks of me," the teen said between lumps in her throat._

"_Hmm sad really, I mean he seemed to be such a great guy, but we all have our flaws right?"_

"_Mm" she slightly nodded._

"_I'm sorry"_

"_No it's not your fault…" Said the tearful girl._

"_Selphie took a moment and looked at the other teen. She turned around and smirked softly "Hmp hmp" A creepy grin made its way and the devious demon started walking off into the direction of the beach._

_( Kagome's theme starts playing)_

_The gentle dark-haired brunet took a moment as well looking at Selphie walk off, she turned around as well, a broken-hearted face was red with anger and sorrow, another tear rolled down her now pink cheek _

"_...But I should have known better!"_

_HM-HM-HMMM-HMM-HMM

* * *

_It was around 6 o'clock A.M. when Riku had realized Tifa was an hour late he really did start to worry and wondered whether he should look for her or stay incase she got "hung up" somewhere and was going to show any minute.

"Well another ten minute and then I'll start looking"

10 minutes passed quickly and still no sign of her

Riku decided to start looking and knew the first place to look

"Off to Kairi's house!" He hopped off the paopo tree and sprinted straight to the redhead's house

He knocked on her door several loud times knowing that Kairi was never a early bird and that she was a heavy sleeper he could hear a "God-Dammit! Who comes over this early at this hour!!" Riku quietly snickered at her grumpiness

"Who da fuck is out there!?"

Riku cracked his voice and said "Michal Jackson, I'm here about your boyfriend"

Kairi was too tired but still asked "What about him?"

"He's gay and wants to be my lover!"

Kairi unlocked the latch slowly opening the door, greeting him with a sleepy

"I greatly dislike you"

"Tell me something I don't know, like for example where's Tifa?"

"I thought she went to meet you"

"So do you know- wait how did you know that?"

"I didn't but I took a guess since she seemed to be a little to excited to be awake at 4:47 A.M."

"You bitch"

Kairi took a bow saying

"And I thank you!"

"So you sure? She wasn't going somewhere else?"

"Pretty sure, she seemed to be preppy and awake, why?

"Well I've been waiting for her for like a hour and a half, I'm pretty sure she couldn't get lost on a 7 minute walk"

"Or maybe a swarm of heartless appeared out of now where and have taken her hostage to eventually make her their leader!!"

"You had too much sugar last night and had some fucked up dream about high school musical again, didn't you"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Damn I need to find her!"

"Well what so important that you need to tell her?!" She said without emotion.

Riku looked at her and slightly tuned his head he had a serious face but had blushed a very pink colour. Kairi concentrated at him and after about five seconds she understood.

Her eyes narrowed happily while she took on a devious teeth showing smile "Ohhhh, I get it! So that's why you seemed to be scared and nervous around her!" Kairi giggled

"Okay you got me! So what hell are you going to give me?"

"No I'll give you hell later when both of you are together and couple-y like, but right now tell me everything!" Riku cocked his head in what she meant, Kairi rolled her eyes and said

"I mean! Tell me everything like, how it started or when it did, or-" she snickered and put her two fingers up bending them saying, "what are your "Fantasies"

Riku put up a fake disgusted look

"KAIRI! I'm surprised you'd ever think I thought that way, you sick old bat!"

"Riku, you're such a terrible liar! And I don't think that you could not seriously have you're sexual fantasies"

"And hell just came and will never leave me alone"

"Yep, and be sure that if you try to kill me in my sleep, remember Sora will do anything and I mean ANYTHING to make sure nothing terrible ever happens to me" She said in a lowered voice tone

"Damn you!"

"Hee hee, now TELL, we got off topic!" she pouted jumping up and down

Riku sighed wishing he never came cause now Kairi would have something else to make fun of him, but at lease she listened "maybe she'll help me…" he thought or "embarrass me! But either way Kairi will get a cheap laugh and Tifa…Tifa" he closed his eyes thinking about her name

"Awwww!! The little heartless is in love!" Kairi hollered out

* * *

Well thanks if you read! I know it was crap but still I had fun with this chapter and you know what kinda reminded me how my friends and I used to be to eachother god I miss them, well back on topic, Sorry if anything in Riku and Kairi's convo Offended you, its just that I absolutly hate High school musical and everyone in out class was talking bout Micheal Jackson da other day and just for fun I got the "I greatly dislike you" from my friend who was pissed at me and decided to leave that in my voice mailbox. Also I didn't want to give to much away but I did by acciedent, I just can't help it sometimes, and I kinda put Riku and Kairi in the relationship that me and my friends have, yes that's how we all talk to eachother, but we always cuss someone out, usually me, but anyway still of topic I hoped you all enjoyed! and if you have any comments, critisism or even ideas about this chaper or the next chapter, please, please write a review! and also if you happen to hear Kagome's theme its a very beautiful slighty sad song and if you wanted to know form the last chapter was Panic!At The Disco's song "Time to dance", both are very good 


	5. Memories of us

Yeah! Can't believe I've actually written this far! and thanks for others for reading my fic! Now in this one has some lyrics to the black eyed peas song "Punp it" and to Laim Lynch's "Happy song", For pump it I had to find the lyrics and with the happy song I just typed what I understood, so you can skip through the happy song except some of Tifa's thoughts are in between but anyway, Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kindom hearts, Final fantsy, or any of the songs

* * *

_"Awwww!! The little heartless is in love!" Kairi hollered out_

Tifa unfortunately decided to go to her own hiding place just to be alone for a while, not bearing to face Riku and his thoughts about her. She silently cried to herself in a cave about eight miles up from the whole island, just sitting in the hard ledge of the cave, she looked out trying to see if she could find anyone she recognized, though her thoughts seemed to be what she was paying more attention to.

Why, no how? Well maybe it's just that something's can't really be explained, but how could I have seen this coming? It happened when I was with Xian, but he was my boyfriend, not my close best friend who I've almost known my whole freaking life! But then again I would've known if Riku felt like this to me, and I know Riku would never say that because we've had so many good times, sure most were times that we were getting in trouble but…

_The day was rained out all of Destiny Islands was covered in grey and black clouds which had made the jail more and more eerie. Tifa's heart was pounding more at what punishment she was going to get from Kairi's parents, instead of worrying if she was even going to get bailed out, she didn't mind jail as much as long as she was with her best friend._

"_God damn! What hell am I going to serve to Kai's rent's?!"_

"_Hmm, you know I'd think you'd be more worried if we even got out, Tifa" _

"_What! Why should I worry about being here?"_

"_Ah, cause were both in a cold, dark, damp jail cell, and the people here aren't too nice"_

"_Well besides that at least I'm not alone"_

"_Waddja mean by that?"_

"_I mean, cause at least I'm here with you!"_

"_Oh"_

_Riku's face turned a bright shade of scarlet; Tifa on the other hand took several quiet giggles at his embarrassment._

"_Oh don't be like that! You know its true!"_

_Riku took a laugh himself._

"_Well ya know what Tifa?"_

"_What?"_

"_I hope you and you're crazy ass never shut up, cause if you didn't, I wouldn't be sitting next to the one person in the world I care about."_

"_Sometimes…I worry about you, Riku…" She snickered, Riku, eyed her with a look of pout in his face. _

"…_But it's that same crazy ass that has kept us together"_

_Together? Riku thought_

"_As friends!" Tifa quickly stated_

"_Yeah…friends" He said with a sad frown, but quickly turned into a cheerful smile and he put his arm around his longhaired friend._

"_And you know what else.."_

"_Hm?"_

" _You were right I think I'm more scared if my mom comes and bail me out, think of the lectures and yelling, rants and never ending sayings of "How come you're never as a good little boy like Sora?" Or "You should think before you act!"_

_Both teens couldn't help but laugh and not care that their other cell members were looking at them strangely, while others thought they had lost it._

"_Riku both statements completely untrue, for one, though Sora is very little he is no "Good boy" and Riku you never think, its always act first!"_

"_Hey!" he said with a small goofy pout and changed his voice to a babyish tone "That's not very nice!"_

_Which lead to more laughs and smile to them, and to more worried and confused looks._

_Tifa I hope to be your friend always! Riku whispered to her._

Tifa's beautiful smile had return from that memory,

Riku and I did share a lot of good memories together, and a lot of bad, but isn't that is what has kept us together?… OH GOD! That sounded like were a couple! Eww, He's my best friend, we've always played around with each other, shared secrets, ice cream, and a good amount of police on us, but even through all that why doesn't it seem enough? Wait am I starting to actually… no, no, were just friends, right? Or at least were. But wait! Selphie said that Riku didn't want to be my friend or even look at me but why would he say that he probably knows me better than myself (which kinda scares me too) and he knows I never act like a slut at all, except for that one time when I got drunk…

The lights were dimmed and blasting music played of "Pump it" Tifa usually wouldn't have even danced at that time, usually others were at the most, really wasted and had decided to dance it off. But this time everyone was rooting for the drunken longhaired brunet girl dancing on top of the table, who actually put on Fergie's moves accurately

_La-da-di-dup-dup die dy_

_On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind _

The brunet spun, rocked her hips, shook her ass, flared her arms and had some tipsy moves.

_(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine_

_She took her body and flung up her breasts too that part, the whole crowd cheered and some rooted to take her shirt off, little did she know that a horrified Riku and was there to help her and Sora and Roxas, he pushed his way through the crowd and came up to where the girl continually danced _

"_Okay, C'mon Tifa I think you had enough dancing time"_

"_But I don't want to leave" She said unsteadily _

"_Well too bad you're coming with me!"_

"_And what makes you think I'll come!!?" _

"_Cause this"_

_He picked her off of the table and threw her over his shoulder_

"_C'mon Ciara, you need to stay with me tonight, no fucking way ima let you get into more trouble"_

"_Heee heee, whys da whole room go upside down and dark?" _

"_Oh boy, it is going to be a very long night"_

She laughed to herself remembering the morning that came

Riku was so pissed at me for drinking, but that wasn't my fault someone spiked the soda, oh god! My head hurt really bad and Riku just made it worse by freaking out.

_The sunlight rays hit the room and Tifa woke up not remembering what had happened last night or more wondering where she was, she took a look at the room, it took about a minute or two to recognize who's this was_

_"W-why am I in Riku's room? And why does my head hurt"_

_The door suddenly opened and the light was turned on, She winced how bright it was_

_"Oh please turn it off!"_

_"OHH! So now you want the lights off!"_

_"Riku?"_

_"Yeah who do you think?"_

_"Why am I in your room? And what are you talking about"_

_"You're here cause you got DRUNK LAST NIGHT AND STARTED DANCING AND PRACTICALLY TOOK YOU CLOTHES OFF!!"_

_"Ahh, stop yelling"_

_"Tifa why were you drinking last night?!"_

_"I wasn't!"_

_"Then explain why you threw up several times and reeked of liquor!"_

_"Look all I remember was being at the party, had a soda and then people singing terrible!"_

_"You want terrible singing! Here's terrible singing!"_

_He got up in front of her and sang out (in a loud, abrupt voice)_

**_I am really special cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lonely I like to sing this song it cheers me up and I know I won't be sad for long, OH! OH! OHH! I'm so happy I can barely breath!, puppy-dogs-sugar frogs and kittens baby teeth! Watch out all you mothers I'm happy its hardcore happy as coupon boar a twenty dollar whore! HUH HUH HUH! I am really happy, I'm sugar coated me! Happy good, anger bad, that's my philosophy!_**

_She winced and complained at his voice and tried covering her ears_

**_I can't do this man I'm not happy_**

_Tifa pushed the pillow over her head hopping she could at least drown out his screeching_

**_I am really special cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me! These are my love handles and this is my spout, but if you tip me over then Momma said knock you out! I am special, I am happy, I am gunna heap! Welcome to my happy world now get your shit and leave, I am happy, I am good, I'm, I'm outta here! Screw you!_**

_Thank YOU! Its over!_

_After a while they got things straightened out and figured out that someone did spike all the sodas_

"Oh Riku,"

She smiled to herself

When he did that, it was mean and annoying but he was angry at what I did, it was cause he cared. But he could at least have not gone to the singing!

She went through several memories the ones they were goofing off, angry and pissed at each other, trying to help each other, or cheering up and had some hugs. Tifa remembered the day when she and Riku had shared a kiss

* * *

Aww I think someone's having some special feelings for Riku!

Well yet again thanks for reading and please leave a review too! Also something else, when Riku and Tifa are in jail, I got some inspiration from this chain letter (have any of you read it?) where a fake friend will bail you out of jail, while a true friend will be sitting next to you, yup I keep getting that same chain so I hope I don't get in trouble for that! and when Riku pouts and says "that's not very nice" thats what my friend says to me when I don't let her have her way or just because, hee hee too much personal info i'm giving out that nobody really needed to know, oh well! Hoped everyone enjoyed!


	6. The search and Yuna's forewarning

Thanks for everyone who has actually read this thing! Sorry if for others if its not good enough, so heres chapter 6

please enjoy!!

Disclaimer:_ I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASTY WHICH ACTUALLY MAKES ME WANT TO CRY_

* * *

**_Whats the problem? I don't know well maybe i'm love love_**

"Ahhh! Kairi it's enough!"

Riku's face had been getting pink all the way to a deep red, Kairi was getting much pleasure of seeing him this way, she had been crying and her face was completely strawberry pink,

"HAHAHAAHAAA, OH MY GOD!!!! AHHAH! HOLY MOTHER OF RAMEN!!! WOW RIKU YOU'RE SOOOOO LOVESTRUCK!!! She cried out

Riku sighed and knew that this is the consequences he had to pay for especially since that he thought that Kairi would just listen and went a little to deep into detail about his thoughts and dreams about Tifa.

_Shit, I shouldn't have said anything!! Now this bitch is gunna tell Tifa before I do, and she's also going to embarrass me on as well, and…_

"OH GOD!!!" he said aloud

"What, dumbfuck!?" She said still in hysterical laughs.

Riku had remembered a dream he had told her, his wet dream to Kairi!

"OH SHIT IF SHE TELLS TIFA ABOUT THAT DREAM IM SO HELLA SCREWED!!!" Riku had suddenly realized that he said that aloud and meant to be a personal thought; he peered over at the girl and saw that her mouth was a slightly open and smiling. Her eyes started to narrow and her open-mouthed smile turned into an evil menacing wide grin,

"Well you know I wasn't even thinking about telling Tifa that you had that dream about her but since you brought it up…"

"Dammit, Okay what else?"

"No, no Kairi that'd be too mean especially since he hasn't told her yet…"

Riku sighed in relief

"But as soon as you tell her and she becomes yours, remember this as well Tifa is practically my sister and you no what sisters do?"

He swung his head back and fourth suggesting that he did not know

"Sisters like to gossip and she and I have pulled all-nighters talking many many times" She said grinning even wider

Riku's heart started racing thinking on what Kairi could tell her, but then another thought came into his head

"Hey how would you know that Tifa would even want to be with me?"

"What! C'mon! I've seen you two, I mean everyone's seen both of you!"

"Huh? Augh what do ya mean?"

"I mean that both of you get along so great, sure you two do get into fights n stuff but you and Tifa have always cared for each other and I know you two like each other!"

"Hey…you mean T Tifa likes me?"

Kairi smacked him upside his head, Riku cried out "Oww!"

"Uh DUH!, what do you think? Every time we talk she always has to say something about you!"

"R Really? What did she say?"

"Actually under certain circumstances I'm not allowed to mention anything"

"What! Why not? You just told me she talks about me a –a-and besides you were about to tell her everything I told you!'

"Well that's where the difference comes Tifa is my best friend who secrets I will never tell, and you, you're to much of a jackass to figure out that I would tell Tifa anything, plus its also fun to see you get embarrassed in front of her!"

Riku was in his own thoughts again and remembered he had to be looking for Tifa

"Well I gotta go"

"Awww why?"

"Well in order for you to make my life even more of a hell it is I havta find Tifa to tell her how I feel"

Kairi suddenly brightened up and said

"Here I'll come with you to search, just gimmie a moment to change about my jammies"

"Fine!"

He waited for what seemed to be an hour till the teenage redhead finally came out, slightly fixing the corners of her pink dress, humming a unfamiliar tune

"Ready?" She cheerfully said

"What the hell?! What took you so long?!"

She put on a face of innocence

"I also have to look cute for Sora"

"Ugh you're such a girl!"

"Hey at least I look and act the part, you on the other hand just look the part"

Riku's mouth hung open, while Kairi was starting to leave out the door with Riku following behind her

"Ima get you for that" He said pointing at her

"Yeah well shut up and lets start looking for her…she couldn't have gotten far"

"Kairi it's a very big island with many homes and market places I don't think this will be that easy"

"Okay then we need some reinforcements, Oh SORRRAAA!!, YUNNIEE, RIKKUUU, PAINEEE!!!!!"

Suddenly Sora's head popped out of his home and came running down to Kairi, and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine had somehow apperated here in different dress forms.

"You called" they all said in union"

"Yeah we need to help out poor wittle Riku here"

"Uh I don't need any help" Said Rikku (Da girl)

Paine as well smacked her hard

"She mean't the silver headed boy, idiot!"

"OHH, okay!" She said with a cheerful smile

"So what does Riku need help with?" Yuna said calmly like usual

"Well he needs help looking for Tifa" Kairi said patting his shoulder with a smirk

"Uh why?" said Sora

"Well because he needs to tell Tifa that-mmmmm!!" Riku quickly covered her mouth as she glared up at him struggling to talk again.

"Uhhm I just need to talk to her" He said nervously

"And I can't find her and it's a really big island so…"

"Right we getcha, you need to find her and **tell her something" **Yuna winked when she said that, Riku cocked his head in what she meant

_Does she know how I feel for Tifa too?_

"Alright guys lets go look for Tifa!" Yuna threw up her hand in enthusiasm as so did Sora, Rikku, and Kairi, Riku thought that he even saw Paine smile a bit but at Rikku jumping up and down in excitement. The group had all decided to have partners and that they would meet back in town square at the fountain; Sora and Kairi went off to cover the market place, Rikku and Paine decided to go look down at the beach, wheat fields and the kid's island, While Yuna and Riku went off together to look in all the caves and part of the forest, Yuna and Rikku walked together in the forest for a while, Riku didn't know Yuna too well and felt uncomfortable around her and also the fact the she scared him a bit.

"Hey"

Riku turned and looked at her

"You know Tifa likes to go look at the whole island"

"Okay?"

"Listen I know you feel about Tifa"

"Ok that's it! Is it that obvious that I may be more in love with Tifa?!"

Yuna looked taking aback and had an innocent face like Kairi

"I knew you liked her I just didn't know you loved her….You do right?"

Riku looked at the ground for a while thinking of his response.

"I-I guess I do"

Yuna smiled widely at him, Riku blushed and chuckled a little

"I was hoping you say that! Come on lets go find her before its too late"

Before it's too late?

What did she mean by that?

**_See me here in the air not holding on to anywhere_**

**_I have secrets I won't share_**

* * *

Hmm Apperantly Yuna's trying to hint where Tifa is, But Riku is ughhh! come on hurry up before Selphie comes!! 

well all in all thanks for reading and for others thanks for leaving a review! still some more words I got from my friends like dumbfuck for one, my other friend says that almost all the time and if any of you were wondering yes Selphie is still gunna come up in another chapter still trying to ruin the chance of Riku and Tifa gettin together, but for one will they? Tifa seems to have some mixed feelings and Riku, is still well trying to find her (and thinking of how to tell her T-T) so anyway

Please Read and Review or as others call it R&R and I hoped you enjoyed this one! also the lyrics are from the Counting Crows song "Accidentally in love" and To Tatu's song "Clowns (Can you see me now?)" I love this song cause for one I do have secrets I won't share


	7. They Day They Met

_The sun was shining brightly over the peaceful island; the people had been taking in the beauty of the day since it was the first time the sun had showed since winter had begun. Though one was not very happy on this day. In a cave on the children's island, small cries of a child were heard; he had his face pressed up against his short legs, his medium silver length hair covering over his knees, and his tears running along his cheeks to his legs and forth. The young boy sobs had continued _

"_Excuse me?" A small voice said, the boy looked up, slightly gasping _

"_Who's there!" he said_

"_That's what I'd like to know too" said the other voice_

_Out of the corner of a cave wall a head popped out with her body slightly coming as well, with her long chocolate length hair hanging out in front of her, she seemed quite cheerful, not by the smile on her face but in her eyes; were swirled fragments of amber and ruby-red. She walked to the lone boy and crouched down in front of him, he looked at her through one sad eye._

"_You ok?" She quietly asked_

_The boy then lowered his head back dawn again into his same position, which brought the girl closer to his face still questioning him. The boy couldn't hold back his sobs and tears; he wanted not to cry in front of someone who he had just met._

"_C'mon its ok if you're goin to cry" she inquired softly, he looked up at her now annoyed _

"_I'M NOT GOING TO CRY! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted at her, starting to cry, a streak of blood was exposed, running down the bottom corner of his mouth, he got up and turned around from her trying to hid his shame, tears still flowing. The girl had gotten up as well she came over to the boy _

"_Well I thought you might need this" He tuned slightly, she held out a white handkerchief in front of her, the boy looked at her for a moment slowly took the handkerchief and blew his nose into it,_

"_Th-thanks" he said to her innocently, a tear streaking down his face_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_M-m-my dad was angry at me cause I accidentally made him lose a "deal" he had with someone and he hit me, den my mom got angry at him and they started yelling at each other and they threw some glasses at them both"_

"_I'm sorry" she seemed quite sad now_

"_Are you okay?"_

"Well I am now" 

"_That's good so umm what, whats your name?" _

"_I'm Riku, what about yours?"_

"_My names Tifa"_

_They both smiled at each other and soon started laughing with each other_

"_So how old are you, Riku?"_

"_I'm six, what bout you?"_

"_I'm five but I'll be six in two weeks"_

* * *

Thanks for reading! hoped everyone enjoyed! so again I ask please leave a review and also I need help with something that Riku gives to Tifa a charm like Kairi did to Sora but it has to different, I mean if anyone does want to give suggestions, but anywho Muchas Grasias if you've actually read this far! 


	8. Remembrance Is Found, Hope Is Missing

Hiya! sorry I didn't update to those who actually like the story, i've been busy lately and had to work on other stuff. So here's a fresh new chapter, Enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or The song "It's only the fairy tale" sucks I know.

_**

* * *

**_

Who Are Those Little Girls In Pain? Just Trapped In Castle Of Dark Side Moon.Tifa reminisced via memories of her and Riku, the girl couldn't help but question herself. 

_Yet why does he hate me now? I mean he's gotten pretty pissed off at me but he usually gets over it. And he knows how I act and would never do any of the things Selphie said. But then again-wait why would she lie to me? Selphie's one of my friends she wouldn't do that, right? Do you think Riku was going to say something else? Maybe...or maybe Selphie was right!_

_Why are you denying yourself?! _Said another voice

"What?!"

"I said why are you denying yourself?" The voice now sounding amused

"I am not denying myself In fact what am I denying of!" Tifa raised her fist out

"Your feelings!"

"Of who!?"

"Ugh!! OF RIKU OF COURSE!"

"What! I would never like him! Were just-just…"

"Friends" the voice said with some attitude

She sat quietly for a while trying to think of a reply, then something had caught the eye of the brown-eyed beauty. She saw what had appeared to be a young ghost girl dressed in white, she had light aura surrounding herself. Tifa stood up giving her an edgy look.

**_They're dancing in the shadows like whispers of love_**

"Don't you remember?" she lightly said

"Na…Nami…Namine?"

The girl nodded happily.

"So you do remember"

"I-I know-you're name for some reason but I don't know what you're talking about"

The straw haired blond gave a sigh and lay out her angelic hand.

"Here. Come with me"

Tifa had hesitated whether or not if she should go with the stranger. Sure she looked harmless, gentle and beautiful as a Sakura. But that didn't mean she wasn't some psychopath awaiting for her kill on some random person she meets. But still she could be wrong and she has, a multiple of times. Tifa made her mind up and took the girl's hand. As she did, the goddess had pulled her into complete darkness. The brunette, feeling scared and confused, had started wondering where she was. "Oh dammit! What did I get myself into this time!?" giggling had started.

"Don't worry I'm not gunna rape you, I just want to show you something" she said somewhere in the pitch black of nothingness.

"Wha-what?"

She rematerialized again, and what seemed to be greeting someone. She greeted her to something else, "Your memory." Tifa shifting further to get a better look at what she was watching.

**_Just dreaming of place where they're free as dove_**

_ **They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blazing afternoon sun had been no more of any help of finding Tifa as the teens searched for her. Riku still continuing with Yuna even though they had made no progress in finding the girl, Riku was determined to find and tell her what he thought would be easy enough to say but complicated throughout their friendship. The Adolescents looked down, up, in bushes, several island caves, throughout the forest and still no luck on finding the brunette. Then it came time for everyone to meet up at the fountain in town.

"Yuppers Paine and I had no luck in finding her" Rikku gave a loud sigh.

"The only thing Rikku and I found was a bunch of brats in the kids island" Paine included

"Same with us, only without the brats" Sora said. Kairi sighed as well.

"I guess Tifa will never be able to hear that Riku really- MMM!"

Riku had ran up and covered the girl's mouth again while Kairi was struggling to speak and gave a death glare at her capturer.

"Riku as much as I like seeing my girlfriend being cut off of breath" Sora sarcastically said.

"Why do you keep cutting her off of her finishing her sentences?"

At that point Kairi stopped struggling and her death glare turned into and evil smirk, starting snicker. Riku had only tightened his grip on Kairi's mouth and started trying to think up of an excuse.

"Ahh-well I umm…" He stalled. It took a few more seconds before he finally though of one.

"Well Sora you know how Close Kai and I are, heh, heh! She's like my best Buddy!" The boy said this looking like he was being tortured as he said those words. Sora simply gawked at him like he was a maniac.

"Now I definitely know something's up" He stated.

"Yeah me too!" Rikku exclaimed.

"C'mon boy tell us! And no Lying!" the hyperactive girl scolded pointing at him.

Kairi had felt Riku's grip lighten and took this to her advantage, she quickly forced his arm down and yelled out the truth to everyone, well partially.

"RIKU'S IN LOVE!" Was all she could say before he placed his hand over the cheery girl.

"Whoa! Who knew he could" Sora joked.

"Hey I can!" Riku yelled out at him.

"So it is true. Haha, that's soooo CUTE!" Rikku said bouncing in her position.

"And lemme guess it's Tifa, idnit?" Paine assumed. Riku stared at them all. His face turning deep scarlet.

"Well…"

"EEKKKK! THAT IS UBER DUBER CUTE!!" Sora and Rikku squeaked out like fangirls. Paine merely smiled softly and Yuna and Kairi had been quiet yet overjoyed. Riku, still humiliated.

_Why does everyone know? But not her?_

**_It's only the fairy tale they believe_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Thanks you guys for reading! please leave a review! any helpful critisism or nice comments will help out greatly! 


End file.
